1. Field of the Invention
The present invention in general relates to fluid detection systems that include a central controller and a plurality of probes remote from the controller for detecting the fluid status at the probe locations, and more particularly to such a system that is programmable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fluid detection systems that include a central controller and numerous probes that are controlled by the controller and report on the fluid status at remote probe locations are well known. Typically such systems are used to detect leaks in underground hydrocarbon tanks. U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,522 on an invention of Raymond J. Andrejasich, Laurence S. Slocum and Sara M. Mussman describes a programmable fluid detector capable of responding to a variety of different probe types and including relays that may be programmed to respond to a variety of input signals. In this system and in all known prior systems in the field of the invention the controller is designed to connect to specific probes that are generally produced by the manufacturer of the controller.